Fire & Ice
by Roguishly
Summary: Pyro and Rogue try and pull something on Bobby just to scare him... When everything goes terribly wrong.


A/N: This story was requested by a good friend of mine, I refer to him as Pyro. I hope you guys like this fic… You too John, it's all fer you babe. Haha Babe… I said Babe… I know I'm creepy, but what else is there to say… Buddy? Pal? Amigo…? Nah…  
  
One  
  
"Now once you find the Area, the problem becomes quite simple…" Beast explained.  
  
I yawned, mostly out of boredom. John was flicking his lighter rhythmically to a song I knew… I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
Bobby walked in, late as usual. Pyro looked at him, and looked at me, a malevolent grin spreading across his face… He pulled out a piece of paper, and scrawled me an untidy note.  
  
Drake's gonna get it for what he did to me. What'd he do? I penned back.  
  
I was about to hand John the note, when Beast took it.  
  
Swoosh. The paper was torched to ashes, leaving Beast's fingers untouched.  
  
"Damn John, yer' getting' good."  
  
"Yeah, besides the fact I think it's gay he was about to rift through our stuff like he owned it."  
  
"Rogue, stay after class."  
  
I sighed. Who knew chillin' it with Flame Boy would get me into so much trouble? But his company was too cool to pass up. He was an awesome person to have around nonetheless.  
  
After my after class time, John waited for me.  
  
"So what're you plannin' t' do ah mean… T' Bobby…"  
  
"Just a little flamage, nothing big. You in? I need you t' stall em'."  
  
"What? Ah can't do that, ah'm with Remy now."  
  
John rolled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon! Live a little besides, it'll be fun, and if anything happens 'Cajun' can take it up with me."  
  
"Okay…" I said apprehensively.  
  
I looked down, and unbuttoned my blouse a little, and blatantly arranged myself.  
  
"There, how do ah look?" "No wait…" I twirled my hair with a pencil, and stuck it in, a few stray locks of hair fell… John was gawking at me… Hmmm effective. I thought to myself. I waved my hands in front of his face.  
  
"Ahem, sorry… Okay, here's the game plan, you go in and distract Bobby, I'm gonna need him defenseless 'glovegurl' so do your stuff.  
  
"If you want meh kissin' em' yer' askin' the wrong girl."  
  
"C'mon!" He pleaded.  
  
"All right, but if Remy finds out about this yer' dead."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
I went down the hall, and walked into the empty art room, all except for Bobby. I began swaying my hips with my walk. Just a little. This caught his eye…  
  
"Rogue? What- I pulled him into a resentful, but nonetheless effective kiss, and of course he kissed back… How stupid could he be?  
  
I left him choking on the floor… I shivered as I began to breathe vapor.  
  
"Nice work 'glovegurl' too bad we can't make that black ice…" He looked thoughtful, holding a flame pensively in his hand.  
  
"Sure we can ah…" I pulled every single dark emotion out of me, and poured it into the ice… And sure enough, it turned black, with a red glint.  
  
"Put it around him…" I did as instructed, and John went to work. He made little minions prance around the circle of black ice. And whenever Bobby tried to move, they would stab him.  
  
"Chalkboard," He instructed. The flames heightened around Bobby.  
  
"John, ah'm startin' t' think this wasn't such a good idea…" I said leaving a sheen of black ice covering the chalkboard.  
  
"The desks too…" He said after lighting the chalkboard on fire.  
  
"Pyro…"  
  
"Do it or I'll tell your boyfriend what a nasty little cheat you've been." He hissed.  
  
Oh this was just fantastic… Now I was a hostage too?  
  
I finished off the desks, and eventually the chalkboard on the opposite side wall…  
  
"Damn it… I just realized something… Once you put flame on black ice, it's inextinguishable."  
  
The room slowly began to catch fire, and suddenly it burst and began taking out half the room.  
  
"Can't you control it?" I wailed.  
  
"The black ice… I c…can't."  
  
"Whata' 'bout Bobby! This was your stupid idea…!"  
  
The look on Pyro's face was grave. "He's as good as dead."  
  
From that day forward the shrill screams of Bobby Drake will forever haunt my dreams… I don't think either Pyro or I will be playing with fire…or ice anytime soon…  
  
End  
  
A/N: Okay I know this is the shortest fic in history, but I think it came out okay… Please R&R even though it prolly totally sucks big time ;) 


End file.
